weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jetblackrlsh/Message From Fox Fire: New Threats
'I have recently received a message from my Shaman mentor, Fox Fire, on a growing threat to all realities:' "Jet, I want to assure you I am not ignoring your email. I am very happy to have heard from you again; we need all the allies we can get in the fight against the X. I wish I could tell you a definitive 'next step.' That is, hopefully, what we will all work out together, by pooling our knowledge and experiences. However, once I get a hold of Mr. Strange again, I plant to discuss what we have learned since I last communicated with you, and then send you a more detailed reply. What I CAN tell you (quickly, though, since I am at work--the boring work, not the real work of fighting evil and the X) is that both the Dark and the X have been more active in the weeks leading up to the Solstice/Christmas. Without going into too much detail, Mr. Strange, myself, Max Mercury and others I know (who are involved in the Fight) have been attacked spiritually and/or physically recently. Part of it is what happens every year: The fight against the split/rift, which is the agenda of the X (as opposed to the Dark, which intends to cause pain and destruction, but not specifically to uncreate) intensifies every year around this time. The battle is taking place in all times (meaning all time periods) simultaneously. Thus, while one of us may be attacked in dreamspace "today," the same force is simultaneously back at the time of Jesus, trying to stop him from spreading his message of unity of spirit and body, and, in whatever reality King Arthur was real in, trying to stop him from unifying the tribes of Britain, and at the time of World War II, whispering in Hitler's ear to cause more division... Yes, I realize that that is probably the most insane, somewhat incoherent thing you have read for a long time. However, this idea is important. The split is not just happening now--it is happening in "everywhen." The idea is to sunder all parts of our spiritual/mythological past from the physical world, sundering soul from body, as it were, and thus rendering all of creation void, literally and figuratively. I brought up Jesus because, whether or not you believe in Christianity (as you know, I am a "unitarian" of sorts, so I think all religions of some part of the truth, but not necessarily all of it) it is certainly true that Jesus the historical personage helped to unite people under the banner of compassion and hope. Unity, compassion, home and creativity are the enemies of the X. Jesus is a kind of personage who, by becoming so famous (in whatever way you want to believe), helps to bind together "spacetime" and "dreamtime." If he were not to be born, or to be killed in a different way, or to be forgotten, it would be a great blow for our current time. No matter what strife and evil has been perpetuated in the name of Christianity, those things would certainly have happened anyway--since they are not Christian evils, per se, but the evils of power-hungry and greedy people. And, as I said, other figures of unity and strength, or time periods of great beauty, are also under siege. It is not up to us to fight the battle in the "past," however. It is our job to hold up our little corner of reality. Ever act that strengthens even one part of our world against the great rift of the X helps to strengthen all other times and all other places. And excellent fiction book, and a very easy read, which actually articulates this idea very well is Madeleine L'Engle's "A Swiftly Tilting Planet." We had already come to these conclusions years before learning that this book contains similar ideas, which is fascinating in and of itself. More later. I hope this crazy rambling (there is no time right now to re-read what I wrote) has not scared you away. This is a crazy fight, after all--but an important one. Good luck, stay strong, and keep fighting." Category:Blog posts